Bows, Boys, and Uncanny Situations
by XxloudmouthxX
Summary: An OC story, Christina Port, Chris for short. Not a tranny and clumbsy. Kyle B
1. Hicks and Yocals

**Okay, I made this story awhile ago, but only this part. I will hopefully post the next chapter soon.**

**Allso this is an OC story, so if that isnt you fetish go back now :p**

* * *

My alarm clock sprung to life blasting my favorite song, I smiled to myself as I opened my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I hate getting up early as much as the next person, but when you wake up to the sound of Pete Stump's voice how can you complain? I sat up and did that whole cat-like stretch, I love doing that but I always do it a tad more spastic than cats. I layed back down and stretched out my legs, humming along to the alarm clock I left on. I sat up and groaned as I finally turned off my alarm clock and got out of my bed.

My name is Christina Port. I live, well lived, in Chicago until about a week ago when my Dad got a work transfer all the way to South Park, Colorado. Population :321, but as of 7 days ago population: 324.

South Park, just after hearing the name I immediately assumed it was a town of hicks. Just the way it sounds. And after 16 years living in Chicago, I guess any small town to me would be full of yocals.

Oh, Did I mention my Dad managed to befriend practically EVERYONE in the town! We only moved here a week ago and already these hillbillies are calling asking to "chat" with him! My Dad, a 40 year old business man who got transferred here, already has more friends than me. The closest thing I got was this waitress who told me where the bus stop was…. Woohoo.

I'm starting really late in the year, like 3 months. We came up here during winter break and I got emailed all of the stuff they are learning. Honestly, I didn't take a look at it. I mean when you are moving thousands of miles to a new town where you know NOBODY is your first priority to check the history teacher's website? If the teachers are nice they might let it slip, I mean Im pretty nice, I don't steal, lie, or forge.

I sat down in front of my mirror, I don't want to go over board with the make up, and it's my first day in this town so I don't want to fuck things up. I brushed out my red layered hair, that's the actual color by the way, I don't dye. My side bangs covered part of my left eye, which was an un-appealing grey. Although, my friends back home described it was crystal, like what the hell? I grabbed my eye liner and mascara; I didn't want to put too much on so I was careful. I put down my entire make up and took a final look at myself. Perfect.

I got up and glided toward my closet, not too dull I thought. I need to be bold. I pulled on my black and white striped leggings and some jean shorts over them. I slid on a white sparkly, fingerless glove on my left hand, which I thought was pretty cool. I flipped though my hangers until I found a black shirt with a yellow smiley face, which I would say is my favorite shirt ever! Well, besides this totally adorable green V-top with all this lace, but its a few sizes small so it makes me look like a total slut. I pulled that over my head and then cursed myself cause it made my hair staticy.

After I brushed my hair out again I looked through my "Bow Box" until I found a black and yellow polka dot bow. I slid it threw my hair, then brushed a few strands to cover the visible clip. I walked to my mirror for one last look, I smiled proudly at myself and did a spin around. Unfortunately I lost my balance and did a face plant into my wooden floor. Shit

"What was all that noise upstairs, Chris?" My Ma asked as she handed me a pop-tart.

I grabbed the pop tart and took a bite, "Oh, Ya'know just getting ready for the first day" I said trying to sound happy.

My mom sighed; she always seemed to know when I was lying.

"I know it sucks. but this town isn't so bad, I mean the people are really nice and they are eco-friendly and…"

I rolled my eyes, whenever my mom tried to make a point she'd go into endless rants until you finally agreed just to shut her up.

"Okay Okay, I get it" I groaned. "Im gonna get going, Bye" I took another bite out of my pop tart and then threw it away. I grabbed my back pack and sped out the door before she had a chance to hug me.

Oh, did I forget mention this town is fucking freezing. Well so did my Dad. My hands were tucked into my pockets and I was shivering. I took a quick left on the side walk and then I saw them. They were at the bus stop, waiting…. The kids of South Park.

I had to admit they were far from hicks, they were pretty… well normal! There was a girl with long black hair and bangs straight across her face. She had a pink beret and yellow jeans tucked into knit boots, she also had a long purple jacket with big buttons lining the front. The boy next to her had his arm around her and was at least a head taller then her. He had a blue and red hat with black hair, just like the girl and his bangs slightly covered his eyes. He had faded blue jeans and a ripped pare of blue cons. He had a brown jacket that was un buttoned; showing his black undershirt. Then, there was a tall boy talking to them. He had red hair just like mine poking out of some odd green hat I'd never seen before. He had a bright orange jacket and a pair of green skinny jeans with pair of old black shoes.

I looked for a second and then walked over. The boy with the black hair spotted me first and smiled, when I got close enough to see his face, I realized he was UN deniably hot. When I was a few feet away all three people were smiling at me. The girl was very pretty, and was obviously dating the black haired boy, and the other boy was like the first one. HOT.

I opened my mouth to say hi but before I could the girl jumped to it

. "Hello!" The girl chirped at me. "I'm Wendy! You must be new, anyone up here would have known to where a jacket and not a sweat shirt"

I laughed, "Yeah, it's that obvious?" I said

. The black haired boy took his hand off Wendy and extended it to me. "Hey, I'm Stan Marsh. Uhhhh.. I didn't catch your name"

"Oh, Im Chris." I grabbed his hand and shook it, then immediately put it back in my pocket.

Finally the tall boy came over to me, "And I am Kyle" He announced smiling at me. "Nice to meet you." He looked at me up and down, and then added "Sparkles, stripes, and polka dots. Good choice!"

I stood there, Stan, Kyle, and Wendy smiling and telling me all about the school. I chuckled to myself. Not so bad after all.

* * *

Alriggghty?

Good? Bad? Please reveiw!


	2. Emo, Spaz, and Physco all in one

**Okaly dokely, so umm this is a tad longer than the first chapter but I got really into thiis so yeaah.**

**In the next chapter I _will_ be using OC's people gave to me soo yeah. **

* * *

The bus came after about ten minutes of freezing, I went up to the bus doors immediately behind Kyle. I wanted warmth! Kyle smirked at me and took a step back, "After you Chris." He said cutely. "Why thank you, Kyle" I laughed as I got on the bus.

I looked around the bus, it was almost like time stopped, everyone was quiet and just stared at me. I don't mind having all eyes on me I mean I don't throw up or anything like that, but it was so weird. I smiled and started down the isle, I didn't want the front or the back-back so I chose a seat 4 seats from the end of the bus. The gang went all the way to the back and started talking. I heard a shrill guys voice yell "Who was that emo girl you guys walked in with?" I turned to see who it was, some fat ass. I turned back into my seat and closed my eyes, trying to kill him with my mind.

I opened my eyes when I heard the bus laughing and everyone crowding by the windows. Running down the sidewalk yelling was a tall boy dressed completely in orange, I couldn't see him because he was running really fast. Maybe I spoke to soon when I said the kids seemed normal….

When he finally approached the bus he was surprisingly not that sweaty. "You sit down Kenny, and DON'T be late tomorrow or I'm leaving without you!" crowed the creepy bus driver. The boy smiled and started towards the back. I'm noticing so far every boy up here is insanely gorgeous, especially this kid Kenny. He had blonde hair covering his eyes which were an amazing blue. Dressed in an orange jacket and skinnies, he was almost hard to look away from.

On the way to the back he high fived a bunch of people and smiled at almost everyone. I tensed as he past me, I don't know why, but just something about him is….. I don't even know. Anyway he went all the way to the back and started talking to people. As much as I wanted to "boy-stalk" him, I put my headphones in and let the music of my ipod flow. It was almost like one of those cheesy movie scenes where the character looks out a window and all you hear is sad music. Well, I did that for the bus ride until we arrived at the school.

I pulled my headphones out of my ears and threw them somewhere in my bag. I shakily stood up and checked to make sure my ipod was defiantly in my bag. I have a tendency to put my ipod in a spot where it gets crushed. When it was clear I made my way off the bus and towards the school.

I walked to the front steps and looked up at the school, for a small town the high school was pretty huge. A lot of chaos too. People skateboarded past me, Goths stood in a dark corner sulking, football players stood by the stairs with a squad of girls by their sides, and girls brushed by me. I stood still for a second and looked around, soaking in my new school, when an arm slid around me.

I looked to my side to see the kid from the bus, Kenny. He looked down at me and smiled and then started walking with his arm around me.

"I'm Kenny, and you must be the Chris Stan told me about" he said while still looking at me.

"Yeah, and you must be the kid running to the bus" I informed him trying to be cool.

Kenny laughed and squeezed me into his side. "Well, this is just a greeting. And I hope to see you around" Kenny took his arm off me and started walking towards a group of people. But not before getting a good look at my chest. I smiled and shook my head, I could fancy him.

I walked through the doors of the high school and looked at my schedule, Homeroom, room 123. I looked around at the door numbers, I guess they took it easy on me because my homeroom was right by the front door. Either that or they think I'm retarted. I walked into the room and to the teacher, she was an old-ish woman with an annoyed look permanently glued to her face.

"Um, Hello" I said looking around at the room of stares.

I don't think it could really be considered a homeroom, there were two people in the room. I'm not joking. There was a short girl with curly blonde hair and a red jacket and a cute blonde boy by the window.

The teacher looked at me and scowled, "Sit the hell down."

I stood there for a moment looking at the teacher and then turned. I sat down a seat away from the blonde boy near the window, noting how adorable he was. He turned towards me and smiled

"Hey, Im Butters! What's your name?" he said as he pulled his chair closer to me.

"Oh, I'm Chris. Can I just say you are like amazingly cute?" I replied grinning.

Butters giggled sweetly. Aw, that kid is fucking adorable! I noticed that the other kid edged there way closer to me as well. The blonde girl was very pretty and had this happy smile on her face. Her hair looked like it would take hours to do.

"And I'm Bebe" She smiled.

Bebe reached towards my schedule, and pulled it back towards her scanning it.

"Okay, well first period… I think Stan and Craig are in it." Bebe announced. "Im in your second and third, so I could meet you outside your first period class and walk you to the class… Uhhhh third period Clyde and Token are there and a few others… Fourth and fifth you have, well Butters in your class." Butters smiled ear to ear, and gave me a high five.

Bebe looked back down "Sixth, okay I think Wendy is in that class… Maybe Kyle too. Seventh is lunch, eighth, uhhh Craig is in that class. And I'm not sure about ninth." Bebe chirped smiling

"Wow, thanks. How do you know everyone's classes?" I asked looking at my schedule.

"South Park's a pretty small town, everyone knows everyone." She replied. "So how many people have you met so far?"

"Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Kenny, and you two." I said.

Suddenly the bell sprang to life and I kind of jumped in my seat. The hallways became full of the chaos that was outside.

Bebe nodded. "Well you will meet a whole bunch of people today. News travels fast around here so don't be shocked if people know your name" Bebe got up and strut out of the classroom.

"Aw, I don't see you until fourth period" Butters said sadly as we got up and started towards hallway.

I chuckled. "Don't worry Butters, hey I should go if I wanna find out how to get to my class without being late."

"Okay! See you later then!" Butters skipped down the hall and up a staircase.

The hallway was viscous; kids sped by and didn't stop for anything. I looked at my schedule, first period science, room 217. Okay, I stood still and studied the room numbers around me. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two was trying to cross the hall.

Somebody hit me in the shoulder, and ran by me.

"Ow" I yelled at them. They didn't look back.

Suddenly I felt an elbow hit me in the back. I winced and tumbled down, throwing my binders on the ground.

"Crap!" I tried picking up everything from the floor; they were getting kicked in all directions. I spread out my arms to try to get them, wow my first impession I make here is that I'm a freak. Dandy.

"Want some help?" a voice behind me said. I looked up to see Stan standing with a "What the hell" kind of face. Well, I guess when you see a scene-ish red head spazing out on the hallway floor I don't really know what you would think.

"Uhh, yeah. The hallways here are like highways." I pointed out helplessly, still sitting on the floor.

Stan squatted besides me, smirking and shaking his head.

"Yeah, well this is like the main hallway. It's less intense in other hallways." Stan handed me a binder.

"Thanks." I said as I took the binder and stuck it in my bag.

"What class do you have now anyway?" Stan asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Uhhhhh" I looked at my schedule. "I have Science in room 217."

"I have that too!" Stan grinned at me. "You think you can manage walking down the hallway?" Stan added.

"Shut up!" I laughed pushing him to the side.

"Ahh, Stan Marsh. Late as usual." The teacher cawed as Stan and I entered the room, after the bell. Stan smiled at her and stepped forward.

"Ah, well I was helping-"Stan started.

"Sit down, Mr. Marsh" The teacher commanded.

Stan nodded and looked at me. His eyes widened and he motioned over to the teacher.

"Oh!" I walked over to the teacher. "I'm Christina Port, I'm in your class now" I bounced nervously from foot to foot. This teacher was seriously scary, I mean like "I'm going to eat you and feed your bones to my pet vulture" kind of scary.

The teacher's eyes narrowed and looked at me. What the hell is with this school and staring?! God, or is there just something wrong with there eyes.

"Ah, yes. Go take a seat next to Milly." She pointed to a girl in the back.

The girl was very short and had light red hair pulled into low pig tails. She was wearing a turquoise jacket and a tight pair of black jeans. She had a tan face and huge eyes that needed no eye liner. She was all around pretty, but was with a bunch of girls in tiny skirts and laughing entirely too loud. She must be a prep.

I nodded and started towards the seat.

"Oh, and Miss Port" The teacher called behind me. "Next time, dress more appropriately"

"What the hell?" I spun around, pretty pissed. "How is this inappropriate?" I spat looking at my outfit.

"Miss Port! This is your first day, I suggest you conduct yourself better" The teacher scowled.

The whole room went quiet and stared, no surprise there.

I swallowed hard and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Sorry." I said dryly.

God, it was going to be a long day.


	3. Friend vs Foe

**OKAY! So as I said I'm using OC's! I will mention them at the end.**

**NOTE: I plan on using more OC's so if if your OC isnt in this chapter most likely I will use it in the near future!**

* * *

The whole first period Ms. Uber bitch had us copying equations off the board, I seriously wanted to kick her everytime she glared at me. As if I'm gonna do something! What would I do, erase the board? OH MY GOD!

The bell rang and I sprang up from my seat with my arms high in the air, ignoring the comments I heard about what a freak I was. Stan walked out the door as I was getting my stuff. Maybe he wanted to get out before the teacher damned him to hell.

I waved to him as he left and then slid my backpack on my arm. I looked up to see 2 girls standing infront of my desk. One was that girl Milly I sat next two and then there was some new girl.

She was a tall curvy girl dressed completely in a cheerleading uniform. Her hair was long, wavy, and brown, and she had it pulled into a ponytail. She also had one of those retarted bump things on top of her head. I think I could tell just by seeing her I would hate her.

The girl made a devious smile, "Hello, I'm Olivia." Her eyes quickly darted to my leggings.

"And can I just say I love your leggings?" Olivia complimented.

I softened. "Oh, uh thanks" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, it really highlights your cellulite"

She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I said shocked.

"You're new here, don't try to be all cool and shit." Olivia started. "So why don't you keep your emo self away from my boys."

"Who the hell are your boys? And I wasn't flirting with anyone" I asked angrily.

"Don't be dumb, I saw you with Kenny earlier" Olivia spat.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"What?" she said.

"You call THAT flirting?!" I began. "Okay I'm done here"

I winked and walked around the two out of the classroom. I saw Bebe outside the door waiting.

"So how was your first class at South Park?" Bebe asked.

"Who was that pris back there?" I pointed behind me to the classroom.

Bebe looked behind me and must've seen her because she sighed.

"Oh, that's Olivia Marsh she's-"

"Whoa! Hold up! She is related to Stan?" I swerved in front of Bebe and stopped her.

Bebe nodded. "They are cousins, they don't hang out much but sometimes they'll talk"

"Whoa," I started walking again.

Is it really possible for someone as nice as Stan to be related to HER?! God, I was getting angry thinking about it.

"Olivia's really not mean, like I know she is a little rough around the edges but she's a good person when you dig deep enough." Bebe replied sincerely.

"Are you two like, friends?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Bebe smiled, "Yeah, I know she can be a bitch sometimes but… things are hard for her."

"How?!" I exclaimed raising my hands like a freak. "Her cheer pyramid isn't straight enough; her nails don't match her outfit."

Bebe laughed. "Yeah, something like that"

Me and Bebe walked into my second period class unnoticed, just the way I liked it. This school had a habit of staring at new kids. I would be surprised if one kid drooled.

Bebe sat down in the front and turned to talk to some of the kids behind her. I went up to the teacher who was an old man-woman thing.

"Um, Hi. I'm the new kid Chris Port." I said looking around the room.

So far I'd been proved wrong about the town being a town of hicks. They were a surprisingly normal group, like any other high school. Well, except for the fucked up teachers. They were just strange. Period.

"Ahhh, I'm Mrs. Garrison." S/he said. Mrs. Garrison turned to the class.

"Alright children, settle down"

Eyes started going to the front, where I was, and started to get quiet. God, I hated how every teacher had to make some sort of scene so I would get noticed. I just wanted to get through the day with any injuries, tears, or fights.

"This is Christina, shes new here so make her feel at home." Mrs. Garrison croaked the rows of eyes.

I smiled and looked down at the ground. The janitors here suck.

"Go sit, ummmmm next to Lucille." S/he said without pointing where.

I sorta stood there and looked around until I heard someone in the middle yell,

"It's Lucy Mrs. Garrison, Lucy!"

Mrs. Garrison waved his hand around, "Whatever, just go sit down."

I started towards the middle and sat in my seat. This class was really crowded, the seats were smashed together and nearly every one was filled. The person next to me was a boy much too big for the desk and his legs poked out of the sides.

He was tall and bored looking. He had a blue hat with a yellow puff on top, and had jet black hair poking out and covering his eyes. He wore blue skinny jeans and a black shirt that reveled his muscles ( ). He was really hot.

He looked over at me, and looked up and down with the same boring expression on his face.

"Uhh, somebody must've put that desk in the washer too hot, right?" I fake laughed.

He raised his eyebrows and turned back to the front. He must be real fun at parties.

I shrugged him off and looked to my other side where a girl was smiling ear to ear at me.

She was insanely tall and had long black hair that was put up into a messy side ponytail and had red sidebangs that matched her hair tie. She big, brown eyes that shined like her mood. She wore a Peyton Manning jersey that had one sleeve cut off and one sleeve was completely red. She had really baggy pants that were covered in buttons and pins. The outfit was really bizarre but it worked on her.

"Um, Hel-" I began.

"Hey!" The girl boomed. "Im Lucy Montgomery! You're new here! I've heard so many rumors, like one is you started beating up your science teacher and that you were making out with Kenny McCormick on the steps!" Lucy grinned.

"Huh, wow, well as much as I would have loved to do both I did neither" I made a sad face and made my eyes all big.

Lucy laughed loudly, "Ha, I think we'll get along fine here."

"Me too" I grinned. "Hey who is that kid next to me?" I pointed to the kid next to me.

"Ohhh!" Lucy exclaimed, kind of flailing her arms around.

I laughed and did the same weird arm thing too, "Yeaaah,"

"Craigy!" Lucy cried looked at the boy.

Craig looked over looking pissed off, "Don't call me that" He said mono-toned.

"Aw, Craigy bear is just a little angry sometimes" Lucy exclaimed grinning.

Craig's eyes narrowed and he flipped off Lucy and turned back towards the board.

"He just doesn't wanna admit his love for me" Lucy whispered loud enough for him to hear and then giggled.

"Chris and Lucy!" Mrs. Garrison yelled from the front.

Apparently during our conversation he had been, like, talking.

"Pay attention!"

"Now, we are picking groups for a project that will be due in three weeks. Okay who wants to pick from the hat." S/he held up a ripped hat full with papers with writing on them.

The room went quiet, even the stoners in the back who seemed to be giggly in every class I had. Maybe I could buy some from them if I ran into Olivia later.

"Okay, uhhhh. Mr. Tucker, how about you" Mrs. Garrison held the hat out as if Craig could reach it.

"No." Craig said blandly.

"Okay, Mr. Tucker. Come up here or you will automatically be partners with Lucy"

I broke out laughing and Craig looked at me with a death glare. Ya'know, I think I have been getting more death glares in this one day than in my entire life. I don't know why I mean if I was to be classified in a group I doubt it would be asshole, or little fucker.

Craig sighed and grudgingly walked to the front. He stuck his hand in the hat and lazily picked the two on top.

He looked towards Mrs. Garrison, "What do I do now?"

"You open it dumbass" Mrs Garrison said angrily.

Craig un-folded them, his eyes widened as he saw it.

I just thought he was stupid and had something wrong with his head, but then this happened.

Mrs. Garrison sighed, "Now read it retard,"

Craig swallowed, "Christina Port and Lucy Montogomery"

Lucy looked at me and we both started laughing and pounding on the desks.

Craig rolled his eyes, "Aw fuck"

* * *

Sorry, I know it was short!

**OC's:**

**Lucy Montgomery-Kootie Bomb**

**Olivia Marsh-Playmymusic323**


	4. Its been a long day

**A/n. So, havent updated in /forever/. I was rereading this the other day and realized how un bearably posery I made Chris. Fsrs. So I did a compleate 180 and reworked my OC completely. I hope you enjoy.**

**By the way. I will not use OC's that lack information. Crush, friends, LAST NAME. etc.**

**If you want your OC used, develop them.**

**Thank you~ XxLoudMouthxX**

* * *

The rest of my day went by in a blur. I didn't have to do much at all, which I was happy about. I think a new kid is entitled to a few days of absolute shit. I decided to walk home instead of another ride from hell. A.k.a. My bus.

I shivered and nuzzled my mouth further into my jacket. It wasn't even snowing, it was just fucking cold. Sure Chicago could be windy, I mean that's its nick name right? The Windy City. But this was just ridiculous, it was just cold for the sake of being cold. I mentally cursed nature.

I walked quickly all the way home drowning out sounds with my music. Fumbling with my keys for a moment before walking into my house, dropping my bags and walking towards my kitchen.

My mother sat at the counter with a cup of coffee and newpaper quietly humming an old tune, "Hey Chris,"

"Mmmmmm," I mumbled walking past her and walking up my stairs. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but it was a long day at school. I just wanted to lay down. I opened my door and immediately jumped down on my bed.

I rubbed my forehead and grabbed thee remote, flipping through my channels. Today was so long and hard. Isnt the new kid supposed to be cool? That happened in my old school. The new girl worked her way to the top in a matter of weeks. I worked my way to the bottem in a matter of hours.

What the hell did I even do wrong? I glanced at my glove for a second. The sparkles less significant in my dark room. I ripped it off and tossed it in the trash. I went overboard. I probably did look like a freak with the retarded style going on. Which in all honesty wasn't even mine.

The bows, I wear them every single day. That's like, my signature. The shirt I wear too, but not with the odd stripped leggings. They were from an old Halloween costume. I usually wore it with a pair of jeans and heels.

I figured since that style worked so well back home that up here it would too. Turns out in that way this town of hicks is more normal than Chicago. Go figure.

I got up and removed my pants slipping on a pair of blue skinny jeans and walked to my closet grabbing my green wedges. I slipped them on my feet easily, peeling off my T-shirt afterwards. I walked to my closet grabbing a green shoulder-less shirt and slipping it on. Yup. This was me, I was girly as fuck. Not like those cheerleader preppy girls that wear skirts and tank tops every day.

I walked to my bow box and traded my polka dotted one for a solid green one. I smiled at myself in the mirror, looking at my familiar self. I looked hella cute, if I do say so myself. I turned off my TV and walked downstairs again to my kitchen.

"Hey Ma," I chirped opening my frigde.

She looked up briefly from her newspaper, "Hey Chris, you seem happy,"

I shook my head, "Not happy, just….happier,"

"Well that's good,"

I nodded, "Yeah, well I'm gonna maybe take a walk,"

She looked up raising an eyebrow, "It's freezing,"

"I'll take a jacket okay gonnagobyeeee" I called as walked out of the kitchen and into my living room. I grabbed a warm, fuzzy black coat slipped it on and walked out of the house.

The coat helped, it defiantly blocked out the wind and cold, but the cold was still there. I walked down my road towards the direction of the busstop, where I met those three people earlier that day. I walked passed the stop and passed the convience store towards where my dad told me a pond was. I suppose that would be pretty and take my mind off the fucking freezing temperature.

I strolled down the streets humming softly and keeping an eye out for the pond. It was a short walk, about 15 minutes, before I spotted the body of water before me. I walked towards the grass surrounding it exposing that that the pond was a sheer coat of ice. Two teenage guys sat on the ice talking, a group of girls, one of them the girl from my first period, Millie, talking by the boats parked on the edge of the pond. I raised an eyebrow, taken aback by how all these people could just sit in the cold, freezing their ass off without bating an eyelash.

I quickly walked around the outer edge of the pond to a big oak tree, its leaves were all missing but the tree itself still provided shade with it's massive size. I walked to the side of the tree and sat down, propping my back against the tree smiling.

"Oh, h-hi"

My smile quickly faded.

I turned towards the voice to see a girl sitting by me leaning against a boat that was rather close to the tree. She had a large textbook perched on her knees and I could see what I thought were stick notes sticking out the side. She wasn't tall or very short and had long brown hair tied into a messy low side ponytail. She had big blue eyes surrounded by a layer of freckles.

"Hey,"

"Are you new here?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, extending my hand, "Yeah, I'm Chris,"

She looked at me for a second before taking my hand, "Im Emily,"

I nodded again looking back at the pond, "So whats with the textbook?"

"I'm uh- just studying,"

"Why? It's the first day back from break?" I asked bluntly.

"Because, well, I have to keep up," She said.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, "Well alrighty then, so are you a sophomore?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm a junior, but Im supposed to be sophomore,"

"You skipped a grade?" I asked.

"Yeah, back in junior high,"

"Whoa, your really smart then huh?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I guess I am,"

"God. I feel like an idiot now," I laughed.

"No, you're not, I'm just kind of..nerdy," Emily smiled.

"So was it hard making new friends in this grade?" I asked.

Emily shrugged looking back at her textbook, "I guess, I mean, I dont have a zillion friends if that's what you mean. Im friends with Kyle and Wendy and Butters, have you met them?"

I shook my head, "I've met Kyle and Wendy,"

"Ah, well Butters is nice. Not real popular though. But making friends isn't the hardest part,"

"Then what was?"

"Leaving my best friend," She stated, "I know we still see each other alot after school and on weekends but it's weird not having classes with him,"

"Well, who is it?" I asked rotating myself to face Emily.

"Bridon Gueermo, you probably don't know him,"

"Yeeeah, you're right I don't," I nodded,

Emily smiled and then looked at her watch, "Crap, I gotta go,"

"It's 3o'clock!"

"Yeah I know but I'm actually hanging out with him today,"

I frowned. How sad was it I wished I could sped more time talking to a sophomore? "Oh, okay,"

Emily closed her book and put the cap back on the pen before standing up, "Bye,"

"Wait!" I exclaimed, immediately regretting it.

She turned towards me curiously.

"Um- So do we have any classes? Im just looking for anyone I can talk to in the day,"

"Uh, I don't know, I was taking notes and studying all day," She admitted blushing slightly.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow,"

"Yeah, I guess we will" She flashed a smile and a wave before walking off.

* * *

Eventually I got tired and went back home. Dinner was boring, my dad cooing about how amazing work was and my mom burying me with questions on my day. As soon as the torture ended I slipped into my bed.

I emerged from my bed at the sound of my alarm clock blasting the song 'Jumper'

I pulled out a ruffly blue shirt from my closet, a pair of tight jeans and a low pair of heels. I smiled at myself in the mirror before grabbing my backpack and making my way down the stairs. And after a quick chat with my mom I was out the door (in a jacket this time) and on my way to the bus stop.

"Hey," Wendy smiled as I rounded the corner to the stop and approached them.

I smiled, "Hey guys," I said tugging my earphone out of my ear to hear them.

Kyle waved to me and Stan nodded a hello.

"How was your first day?" She asked.

I groaned, "Not amazing,"

She frowned, "Why?"

"I don't know, I don't know anyone, I talked to a few people here and there but otherwise.." I trailed off shrugging.

"Well, don't worry, I'll make sure no one messes with you. I'm pretty nice but if you fuck with my friends I mess with you," Wendy pointed out smiling.

I smiled too. _Friend. _Was that what I was?

"She isn't even joking," Stan laughed swinging an arm around her.

"Good to know,"

"Hey guys!" someone bellowed behind me.

I turned to see the boy in the orange sweatshirt, Kenny, walking over towards us grinning.

"Hey Ken," Kyle called smiling.

He walked over and put an arm around Kyle, "What's up guys?"

Kyle laughed, "Dude, get off me,"

"Not much," Stan replied, "Wendy is just scaring the new girl,"

"I am not scaring her!"

"Ah, hello. I didn't see you there," He grinned, "What's up new kid?"

"Trying to get used to the freezing temperature mostly," I responded shoving my hands deeper into my pocket.

"Ah, this is nothing! Wait 'till it snows, you'll miss these days," Kenny laughed,

"Wonderful," I muttered.

The bus suddenly appeared after what seemed like two seconds of us talking.

"Sit with me today," Wendy smiled genuinely at me.

"Sure," I agreed getting on the bus.

Maybe this town of hicks isn't so bad after all.

* * *

I walked into my history class and took the seat next to Lucy and Craig.

"Hey," Lucy smiled.

I narrowed my eyes at her when I saw that her bangs were purple that day, matching the headband she wore. "Weren't your bangs, like, red yesterday?"

"Oh yeah," She said brushing her bangs down, "But I hate keeping them one colour, so I figure I might as well spice it up! I think it looks groovy!"

I laughed, I think I love this girl. She has weird logic for everything and speaks a mile a minute.

"It looks fucking stupid." Craig pointed out walking into the class and to his seat. He put his books down and squeezed into the small desk he was forced to sit in.

"Pft. You love it,"

Craig looked at Lucy half interested and flipped her off.

"Don't make me get my hockey stick out,"

This caught my attention, "You play hockey?"

Lucy looked at me and nodded, "Team captain actually," She smiled proudly.

"That's awesome! I don't play hockey, put I do play volleyball,"

"Oh, I play that too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, they sad they needed tall people!" Lucy grinned.

"Yeah, Im thinking of trying out, I heard there is a tryout today,"

"Nah, thats next week," Lucy corrected, "Today's just an open gym."

"Well, I should freshen up my skills anyway,"

"Alright class," We turned to see the teacher starting the lesson. "Settle down,"

"Well, I'll go to," Lucy whispered to me.

"Cool!" I smiled, "See you there."

* * *

I peeled off my jeans and slipped on my shorts, stuffing the shorts back into the backpack I brought.

I grabbed ,my stuff and left the stall making my way into the gym. There was eleven spots open and I saw about thirty girls in the gym, each with someone else serving the ball back and forth. I stood there awkwardly looking for a partner like a loser. Every seemed to know everyone, and they all avoided me like I was the fucking plague.

"Chris!" I glanced to the voice to see Lucy, Towering in knee high socks, shorts, and a hockey jersey on it.

"Hey," I smiled dropping my bag and walking over.

"Wanna be my partner?"

I nodded happily and grabbed a volleyball walking with Lucy to an open spot.

"Well, well, well," came a voice from behind me. A familiar voice. An icy voice. Olivia stood behind me in a volleyball jersey, the words 'Team Captain' visible on the front.

"Look what we have here."

* * *

Finally its up! I made it long to make up for the lack of chapters lately!

**OC'S!**

**Lucy Montgomery - Kootie Bomb**

**Emily Malkinson - Botherer 1337**

** Olivia Marsh - Playmymusic323**


End file.
